Baby it's Cold Outside
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Tori's got a thing for Andre. Maybe a trip to New York will help her admit it to him. Short summary for a short ficlet. I own no parts of Victorious. That honor belongs to Dan Schneider.


Hey there guys. I've been out of it a while, school and all, thought I'd give a new thing a shot. So this is my first foray into this particular fandom.

Not much to say other than; please do enjoy.

* * *

Baby It's Cold Outside

I was a cold December morning in New York. Andre had decided to visit his family for the winter break. Tori asked him if she could come with him since her parents were taking a trip to the Bahamas.

"_What do you mean, you're going to the Bahamas?" Tori asked incredulously._

"_Well," Tori's father stated, slightly confused, "Your mother and I have booked plane tickets to… the Bahamas."Tori continued to stare at him, bewildered, "You know… that island in the Atlantic ocean-"_

"_I know where the Bahamas are!" Tori shouted, "Were you gonna tell Trina and me that you were leaving?"_

_Tori's father snapped his fingers, "That's what we forgot." He turned to the stairs. "Honey!? Were we supposed to be telling the kids that we were going to the Bahamas?!"_

_Tori gaped at her father in disbelief. She soon heard her mother respond, "Are they down there, now?!" _

"_Wh-" Tori was in such a state of shock that she couldn't finish her single worded question. _

"_Yeah!"_

"_Never mind Never mind!" Tori shouted, throwing a mini fit, "Even if I was invited, I wouldn't want to go. Christmas and cold weather kind of… go together."_

"_Phew," Tori's father breathed in relief, "Honey, she's not going! Let's get a move on before the other one comes back!"_

_Mrs. Vega appeared at the stairway immediately makeup half done. dragging a suitcase that seemed to be poorly packed, as Tori could see a sleeve sticking out of the side. _

As they clamored out of the door and drove away, Tori wondered what she was going to do. She remembered that Andre was going to New York. She gave him a quick call and a week later found herself in New York with her best friend, whom, she kind of had a thing for.

She woke up and made her way to the kitchen, looking for Andre. She found his Aunt Ernestine in the kitchen.

"Good morning Ms. Harris."

"Well hello there cutie. Have a good night's sleep?"

"Yep, sure did. Is Andre awake yet?"

Ernestine cracked a smile smile while she was going through the cabinets. "Why yes he is," She turned to look at Tori who began to beam, "I believe he is outside, I asked him to run to the store for me. If you hurry you might be able to-" She looked up and saw that stool that Tori occupied was empty. She chuckled to herself as she finished her sentence, "catch him."

Tori quickly washed and brushed her teeth and got dressed and ran outside.

"Hey Andre!"

Andre poked his head from his trunk, "What's up, Tor?" he greeted with a smile. He didn't know why he was so happy to see her awake and dressed. He figured that it was just because, now, he wouldn't have to go tot he store alone. Those trips can be boring.

Tori tilted her head as she looked at his windshield. "How did all this ice get on your windshield? I don't remember it raining."

Andre just laughed, "That's not ice, it's frost."

"We don't get a lot of that in LA." Tori slid a finger across the wind shield and left a streak behind. She walked around the car and saw that all the windows had frost on them She was suddenly struck with an idea.

"So I guess it must be pretty hard to see through these windows, huh?" she asked as she opened the door and sat in the back seat.

"Yeah, so I have to use this…" Andre trailed off as he looked to see that he couldn't see Tori. "… doohickey." Upon seeing the open car door he walked over to it. He saw that Tori had a sheet of paper in her hands. "Whatcha got there?"

Tori's eyes were locked onto the sheet of paper seeming to read it over and over again.

Andre looked on the sheet and saw that there was only the title of a song that he had begun brainstorming. As it stood he only had a title and a couple of lines written.

_My Star, Shine On_

_She had the courage to let her light shine  
How can a I make this little light mine  
A light so small, took a while to find  
little light of mine, go ahead and shine _

Suddenly Andre started to get nervous. He didn't want Tori to see the song. he didn't want Tori to find out that the song might have been about her. Most of all, he never, ever, ever presents a song that's unfinished. This had the potential to be disastrous.

Tori sat down that sheet of paper and looked at Andre. Andre floundered, trying to find the words, some words… any words.

Tori was the first to break the silence, "Wow, that sounds like it's gonna be a good one."

"You think so?" Andre said, glad that she seemed to like it.

"Yeah, What's it about?"

Andre thought about it for a while, and began his explanation looking at the floor of the car, "It's a bout a star that was afraid to shine. So once it got the chance, and was convinced to take it…" He looked up at Tori, "It's been shining ever since."

"And who is trying to claim this star." Tori asked as she lay her head on Andre's shoulder.

Andre started to rub her head, "Just an interested observer, who wanted to find the brightest star of them all. Except, once he found it, it wanted it all to himself."

"And, does he get it?"

"Well, the jury's still out on that one," Andre took his finger and tilted Tori's face up to meet his, "But I've got a good feelin' about it." With those words, He dipped his head down and caught her lips in a kiss.

About twenty minutes later, Andre's dad came home. As he was walking by Andre's car, he though out loud, "Hmm… That frost looks a little strange."

Andre's mother soon followed, "Donnie, I don't think that's frost. I think that's… fog."

"Fog?" Andre's mother nodded, and a smile broke out onto Donnie's face, "That's my boy!"

* * *

So that's all there is to this one. It's pretty short, I know. Hopefully this will get me inot a groove to write more. Hopefully you'll want to read it. I don't know, We''ll see.

Thanks for coming to my little spot of this site. Review if you'd like (I hope you do). If not, thanks anyway for taking the time to red my fic

Til next time  
Deuces  
KL21


End file.
